Comet Woman
"¡¿Romper la barrera del sonido?! ¡Aburrido!" Comet Woman (Trad. Mujer Cometa) es una Robot Master del Fan Game Mega Man Unlimited. Ha sido creada para la investigación espacial. Ella puede alcanzar velocidades excepcionales y pendientes usando su potente propulsión, pero no puede volar tan rápido como quiere dentro de la atmósfera, ya que ella podría sobrecalentarse por la fricción del aire. Le gusta competir contra Jet Man. En el final del juego, ella continúa su amistad competitiva con éste último, posiblemente dejando sus tareas de exploración del espacio detrás de ella. Comet Woman tiene un muy fuerte enamoramiento por Star Man. cakcnacnanca,caca,cacadcadad ¡Quemar! ¡QUEMAR! Mi justicia se quema brillante! ¡Fuego! Él tiene un acento sheriff occidental y que encaja perfectamente. Su obsesión por la justicia y la personalidad irascible hacen que se destaque. Él tiene mucha personalidad y potencial. Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Bueno, sólo soñando como siempre lo hace. Una especie de ... simbólica plantean aquí como dice el título. Starman, obviamente, debe ser un portador de la noche. Y lo más bonito de todo, es que hay millones de ellos. Hay más estrellas que hay a continuación, hay granos de arena en todo el planeta Tierra. Él tiene una esperanza mucho, él es feliz, pero puede ser ofendido. Él puede ser más peligroso. Tal vez él pueda crear plantas asesinas gigantes y hojas tóxicas. Tal vez esta planta-tentáculos puede crecer más grande y apoderarse de sus enemigos. Y luego darles de comer a sus víctimas. Golden Sunset, Cold Move, Cold Anger, OWL CITY, Ocean Stars, Moon Rise, Musical Spirit, Tight Bend, Plantman: Rosas, hibisco, magnolia, narciso, tulipán, margarita, jazmín, flor de loto, maravilla, girasol, Dahalia tigre lirio, gerbera, nardo, violeta, ranuncules y muchos más ... Todos ustedes son hermosas. Por desgracia, eso es todo lo que ven y se preocupan. Lo que no saben ... lo importante que eres. Prince ali - Aladdin Let it go - Frozen Colors of the wind - Pocahontas Once upon a dream - Sleeping bauty I'll make a man out of you - Mulan Kung fu fighting - Cee-Lo Green and Jack Black The gospel truth - Hercules Let me take you Rio - Ester dean Gyroman: ¿Estás diciendo que soy ... incompetente? Stoneman: No. Gyroman: Engañado? Stoneman: No, por supuesto que no. Gyroman: Egoísta? Stoneman: No. Gyroman: ... Bueno. Casi iba a ser desdeñar gracias a ti. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero su corazón es sensible. Al igual que un adolescente debe ser. Él todavía tiene mucho que aprender. Y a pesar de que él está orgulloso de ser capaz de destruir las cosas, hace todo lo posible para encajar en el público mayor, a pesar de que sólo se va a terminar perjudicando a la gente. Lo cual es difícil. Pero él puede probar que su destrucción puede ser útil para la ciudad. Disponiendo los edificios antiguos con el fin de hacer otras nuevas. Topman es prácticamente invencible cuando se gira y se hacen fotos con él. Nada le duele mientras se hace girar. Y también le da una bofetada en la cara. Mientras se gira, él sostiene los puños para que pueda perforar nada mientras se retuerce alrededor de la habitación. Gemini toma una ducha todos los días. Por un lado: Le gusta sentir limpia ya que él es enamorado de sí mismo, le gusta admirar su placa de cristal bastante por ser limpio. En segundo lugar: Si. Tecnología lleva más bacterias que el inodoro. Sugiero a limpiar su teléfono 5 veces a la semana con un paño de limpieza especial para los dispositivos. Esto significa que el amor, la tolerancia está y universal. Veo Jewelman como un tipo duro confianza, dulce que está dispuesto a dar y recibir atención, ama y defiende a su familia, tiene su propia buisiness de vender sus joyas y es muy tranquilo e inteligente cuando un ladrón intenta robar su propiedad. No sólo es un experto en su trabajo bajo tierra, pero también es muy prudente al consolar a otros. Él puede ser un poco irritante con su actitud de confianza, pero lo único que quiere es disfrutar de la vida al máximo y ser fabuloso. Después de la planta estaba en modo de suspensión, Centaur estaba mirando a su alrededor, la exploración de la cueva pequeña si había algún peligro. El sabía que la posibilidad de un ataque era muy delgado en el medio de la selva. Tenía miedo, pero no porque los dos robots se perdieron en el hábitat gigantesca. Exploró la cueva de nuevo, no en busca de peligro esta vez, pero en la planta de esfuerzo puesto en él para que pudieran dormir a salvo esta noche. Era invierno y la lluvia hizo que fuera más fresco. No es muy agradable para ellos para dormir con una brisa fresca constante y la lluvia corriendo por su armadura. Se puso algunas rocas alrededor del lugar donde creó una pequeña llama, recoge un poco de hierba larga para que el suelo se sienta más suave y recogió 3 hojas gigantes como una manta. Esto trajo un recuerdo de la historia griega. Sabiendo que simboliza el pasado, pensó en los espartanos que valientemente lucharon por su país contra los persas. Cómo se desarrollaron las armas y estrategias que al final pagado apagado y serán recordados para siempre. A pesar de que hicieron algunos sacrificios crueles con el fin de crear el ejército más fuerte y parecía que eran guerreros de sangre fría. Pero Centaur miró a su amigo, que se había hecho más que ayudarlo y mostrar la belleza de la naturaleza más pura que había estado ausente. Planta realidad mostró interés en él. interés honesto como la mayoría de las personas hoy en día entienden mal la mitología griega. Tenían mucho en común, y dos eran compasivo con su propósito. Sabiendo lo mucho que significa para él y lo mucho que daría para proteger la vida ... se dio cuenta de que tenía que proteger a un amigo. Se acordó de lo que los espartanos estaban luchando por. No se trataba de que ... era todo acerca de esa persona a tu lado. Lo que ocurrió en el pasado, puede evitarse en el futuro. Enamorarse es fácil, pero mantenerse en el amor es especial. Su actitud feliz y optimista no lo convierte en infantil, que le hace sabio y divertido. Él cree en el amor verdadero y lucha por ella también. Y no se queda parada sin hacer nada esperando que su deseo se hace realidad un día. Él va a una aventura y es determinante para que esto ocurra. Crashman necesita entender que la destrucción no es todo. Que la vida es tan emocionante. Aquí, Dr.Light deshabilitado su Crashbomber removiéndolo para que no le diera nada. Se puso muy irritado por eso, pero luego empezó a entender por qué. De repente sintió una emoción tierna. Una emoción de aceptación y alegría, mientras que los gansos y patos comenzó a rodearlo. Se entera de que dar es mejor que tomar distancia. Crashman: Es tan ... frágil. Y así ... esponjosa. Esos pequeños ojos están mirando en mi procesador. Y ... y ... él es tan adorable! Es que ... tengo esto, sin embargo, la emoción nueva y sorprendente raro para protegerlo. Shademan: Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, necesito conseguir esto de mi pecho. Skullman: ¿Qué pasó? Shademan: No puedo tomar el calor más. ¡Literalmente! Nadie parece preocuparse por mis problemas, no puedo tener suficiente de aceite y el sol me está matando! Skullman: Ni siquiera las sombras se puede ahorrar? Shademan: Sólo la oscuridad dentro de una cueva acuosa me da cierta satisfacción. Starman: Me encanta para escapar de la realidad y perseguir las muchas cosas en mi fantasía. Me imagino que duerme en la luna que brilla intensamente oscuro, tirado en el suelo suave plata que nunca se borra sus huellas. Cuando me despierto, yo vuelo en el viento solar; Ellos me llevan hacia los polos de la tierra donde voy a bailar con los colores en el cielo. Disfrutando de la atmósfera azul, viendo la forma nubes y la carrera hacia el crepúsculo. Por último, alcanzo el borde de la vía láctea y coger mis estrellas que deseen. Para mí, Starman tiene una personalidad optimista infantil. En realidad no le gusta la realidad, porque le encanta salir de ella. Él sabe cuándo se enfrentan a la vida de frente y va a ser un gran arco de personaje para él. Siempre sabe para animar a los demás con su imaginación sin fin. Alisa: Después de todo eso ... simplemente .... se sentía como si tenía que cambiar para poder vivir. Nunca fui capaz de confiar plenamente en alguien ... miedo de que yo podría ser herido de nuevo ... Elecman: * coloca suavemente su mano sobre la mano * Nunca te haré daño. Desde Shademan tiene miedo a las arañas y fantasmas, halloween parece asustarlo mientras que él debe ser el miedo en los corazones de los demás. Él decide trabajar junto con Skullman con el fin de crear una broma de Halloween de todos los maestros de robots y seres humanos. El plan casi se sale de control, pero él tiene éxito. Pero, a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, que tiene un lado suave que no quiere mostrar a todos. Él es tratado como el pequeño individuo en el grupo. Nada demasiado irrespetuoso, pero a veces, se siente como un niño pequeño en un mundo muy grande. Él le dio este collar para hacerla sentir como si una parte de su familia está siempre con ella. Cuando se piensa en ello, Splashwoman no puede ir a muchos lugares. Puesto que ella es una sirena y tiene que salvar a la gente de ahogarse en el mar. Pirateman: ¿Qué dijo? Al menos puedo conquar unos 100 barcos con una almohadilla de ojos y un gancho de un brazo! Diveman: Es una pena que aún no será capaz de conseguir en el barco cuando estoy cerca. Pirateman: ¿está seguro, marina de cabeza? Brightman: buceo! No provocarlo! Tornadoman: (mira al cielo en silencio, escucha el débil retumbar de un trueno en la distancia) Jewelman: (viene fuera con un paraguas) Las nubes no van a desaparecer más rápido si se mantiene mirando a ellos. ¿Qué tienes en mente? Tornadoman: ... Algo que nunca pensé que cruzar mi mente. Jewelman: ¿Y qué es ese algo? Tornadoman: Usted debe saber por ahora. Jewelman: yo. Después de ser golpeado dos veces por los escombros cerca de un tornado, casi chocar contra el suelo con un brazo que falta y una pierna lesionada, entiendo cómo se siente al estar en su lugar. (Camina hacia él) ... No es divertido para aceptar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero todo va a estar bien. Tornadoman: yo no contaría con ello. Jewelman: ¿Qué? Tornadoman: No sé qué pensar. ... No sé cómo actuar, lo que debería hacer ... o incluso qué decir. Jewelman: No me digas que estás renunciar a su trabajo. Tornadoman: No estoy ... pero no es este sentimiento dentro que me está impidiendo hacer nada. Quiero subir ... Quiero dejar esta tormenta monstruo ... pero se siente como si yo no soy capaz de hacer eso. Jewelman: ... Está Tornadoman. Y usted es capaz de detener estas nubes de tomar forma. Tornadoman: No puedo cuando me he perdido la fe en mí mismo, joya. ... Esas dos cosas que casi me matan... que crean la sensación de que es más fuerte que los vientos más peligrosos. Y no sé cómo dejar que el viento sople ... Jewelman: ... Puede. No permita que un encuentro cercano con la muerte te detenga de hacer lo que te hacían hacer. Tornadoman: ¿Cómo puedo seguir? Jewelman: A veces, usted tiene que parar y esperar hasta que el viento deja de soplar. Encontrar un lugar seguro y recuperar fuerzas antes de despegar hacia el cielo otra vez. ...Pasara. Créeme. Al final del día, que no es feliz sobre su comportamiento y se aleja nadando. Más tarde, diveman encontrarla y comienza una conversación amistosa. preguntándole por qué ella no quiere un hombre ya que ella puede conseguir cualquier bot que le gusta. Es porque Splashwoman sólo llega a ver a su familia una vez al mes. Ella extraña a su familia muy caro y no quiere una relación, ya que dificulta su trabajo y la relación con su familia. Así que al final, acordaron dar su respeto y ser amigos. Todos sabemos que Crystalman es un poco misterioso y ama la adivinación con bolas de cristal. En este episodio, se sale de su manera de predecir eventos futuros que parecen un poco fuera de lugar en un primer momento, pero sucederán. Por supuesto, nadie le cree, ya que muchos de los robots son escépticos y se ha demostrado que la adivinación mirando a través de una bola de cristal es una mierda. Pero, una por una, las predicciones de Crystalman hecho realidad. Y él le gusta el roce en la cara de todos. Pero luego, más tarde se revela que él tiene todas estas predicciones a partir de una persona vidente podía comprender. Con esto, él no demostrar que algunas personas tienen esta capacidad. otros son muy sabia andknow cómo funciona la vida. Crystalman sólo quería juguetear con ellos. Brightman: Usted sabe, es una especie de serlo demasiado estar atrapado en un barco, con un robot pirata loco y tener que mantener este cubo underneeth la cara durante unos 45 minutos hasta que se sienta mejor. Diveman: uugh ... así lo siento si yo no la altura de mis fortalezas y sentido de deberes, pero en este caso ... no puedo hacer mucho mientras se siente mareado. Blugh. Pero voy a hacer ese gran sombrero de copa se siente como un pez en el anzuelo cuando me siento mejor. Brightman: Tómelo con calma. Usted ha sido así durante 2 días y que es mejor no provocar el señor de gran sombrero en su propio barco. Diveman: Una vez que he terminado ... que va a ser ya no .., su de propia Brightman: buceo, que realmente no debería. A menos que de alguna manera encontrar una manera de no sentirse tan mareado, no puedo hacer mucho contra él. Shining un millón de vatios a la cara una o dos veces va a costar una gran cantidad de energía. Y ni beber toda la materia que usted haya estado vomitando. kcsnsdjcsvsvkjfsvndfv *Ábaco: Instrumento simple para efectuar manualmente cálculos aritméticos consistente en un marco provisto de diez cuerdas o alambres paralelos, cada uno de los cuales lleva ensartadas diez cuentas o bolas móviles con distinto valor numérico según su posición. *Abajera: Manta gruesa que se pone como protección sobre el lomo del caballo para absorber el sudor. *Abalorio: Cuenta o bolita de vidrio perforada que sirve para hacer collares y adornos parecidos. *Abandonar: Dejar sola o sin atención ni cuidado a una persona, animal o cosa. *Abanico: Utensilio para dar o darse aire que está formado por una serie de varillas unidas radialmente por un extremo y cubiertas por una pieza generalmente semicircular de tela, papel o piel decorados; para usarlo se agarra por el extremo por donde están unidas las varillas y se mueve con la mano de un lado a otro; se puede plegar juntando todas las varillas, de modo que quede la pieza de tela, papel o piel doblada entre una varilla y otra. *Abarrotado: Llenar multitud de personas o de cosas un espacio completamente o en gran medida. *Abatimiento: Estado de la persona que ha perdido la fuerza física o moral, la energía o el ánimo. *Abdomen: Región o cavidad posterior del cuerpo del hombre y los animales vertebrados, entre el tórax y las extremidades posteriores, en la que se contienen los órganos principales del aparato digestivo, genital y urinario. En los insectos, crustáceos, arácnidos y otros artrópodos, región posterior del cuerpo a continuación del tórax o cefalotórax, que contiene la mayor parte del aparato digestivo. *Abedul: Árbol de corteza lisa, de color blanco plateado, copa ovoide, ramas separadas y flexibles dirigidas hacia arriba y hojas caducas en forma de rombo y con el borde doblemente dentado; puede alcanzar hasta 30 m de altura; crece en zonas de clima fresco y exige iluminación intensa. *Abeja: Insecto de unos 15 mm de largo, de color pardo oscuro y con vello rojizo, con dos pares de alas transparentes cruzadas de nervios; vive en colonias, cada una de las cuales consta de una sola hembra fecunda, diversos machos y numerosísimas hembras estériles; habita en los huecos de los árboles o las peñas, o en las colmenas que el ser humano le prepara, y produce la cera y la miel. *Abejaruco: Ave de unos 15 cm de longitud, plumaje castaño y amarillo en su parte superior y verde azulado en la inferior, de pico largo y curvado, alas estrechas y puntiagudas, y cola larga; se alimenta especialmente de abejas y otros insectos. *Abejorro: Insecto parecido a la abeja pero de cuerpo más gordo y de hasta 3 cm de largo, cubierto de vello oscuro y con la trompa muy desarrollada, que emite un zumbido intenso al volar; vive en enjambres poco numerosos debajo del musgo o de las piedras. *Abeto: Árbol de tronco alto y recto, corteza lisa y blanquecina, copa en forma de cono con ramas horizontales, hojas perennes estrechas y fruto en forma de piña; puede alcanzar hasta 60 m de altura; vive en parajes frescos y elevados y la madera, no muy resistente, es apreciada para determinadas construcciones por su tamaño y blancura. *Abierto: Que es simpático y afectuoso y manifiesta francamente sus pensamientos y sentimientos. *Abigarrado: Que tiene muchos colores mal combinados. *Abisal: zona Que se encuentra más allá de la zona del talud continental y corresponde a profundidades de más de dos mil metros. *Abismo: Precipicio o lugar de gran profundidad en el que no puede verse el fondo. *Ablandar: Moderar o suavizar el rigor y la severidad de una persona. *Abominar: Aborrecer y condenar enérgicamente a una persona o una cosa. *Abonanzar: Calmarse tempestad o serenarse tiempo. *Abordar: Acercarse embarcación a otra hasta tocarla, de forma voluntaria o por accidente. *Abrupto: Que es áspero, rudo o sin educación e inesperado. *Absurdo: Que actúa o piensa de manera ilógica, contraria a la razón o difícil de entender. Ej: "no seas absurdo, ¿no pretenderás que te haga caso?" *Acelerado: Que está excitado o muy ansioso, o que actúa precipitadamente. *Acogedor: Que recibe y acoge en su casa o en su tierra a los visitantes o extranjeros con amabilidad y toda clase de atenciones. *Amable: Que se comporta con agrado, educación y afecto hacia los demás. *Amistoso: Que es propio de amigos o de la amistad. *Animado: Que tiene el ánimo alegre o es de carácter alegre. *Atrevido: Que no siente miedo o temor al realizar acciones que comportan riesgo. *Audaz: Que es capaz de emprender acciones poco comunes sin temer las dificultades o el riesgo que implican. *Benévolo: Que tiene buena voluntad o afecto hacia alguien sobre el que tiene poder o autoridad; en especial, que se muestra indulgente o tolerante. *Benigno: Que se caracteriza por mostrar buena voluntad, comprensión y simpatía hacia una persona o un grupo. *Bondadoso: Que es de carácter virtuoso y amable, que está lleno de bondad. *Cordial: cosa Que es afectuoso, amable y sincero. sustancia Que fortalece el corazón. *Dócil: Que acepta con agrado hacer lo que se le manda y que es fácil de educar. *Dulce: Que es amable y complaciente con los demás. *Gato: Mamífero felino de tamaño generalmente pequeño, cuerpo flexible, cabeza redonda, patas cortas, cola larga, pelo espeso y suave, largos bigotes y uñas retráctiles; es carnívoro y tiene gran agilidad, buen olfato, buen oído y excelente visión nocturna; existen muchas especies diferentes. *Generoso: Que gusta de dar de lo que tiene a los demás, o de compartirlo con ellos, sin esperar nada a cambio. *Gentil: Que demuestra o se comporta con amabilidad, educación y cortesía. *Ingenioso: Que tiene capacidad para imaginar o inventar cosas combinando con inteligencia y habilidad los conocimientos que posee y los medios de que dispone. *Intrépido: Que hace frente sin temor a las situaciones de peligro. *Manso: animal Que no ataca ni actúa con agresividad, sino que se muestra dócil en compañía de las personas y se deja tomar o acariciar. Tranquilo y apacible. *Optimista: Que tiende a ver y juzgar las cosas en su aspecto más positivo o más favorable. *Persistente: Que sigue durando o se mantiene constante por largo tiempo. *Piadoso: Que siente o muestra pena y compasión por la desgracia o el sufrimiento ajeno o que posee una tendencia natural a tener ese sentimiento. *Sabio: persona Que posee conocimientos amplios y profundos adquiridos mediante el estudio. Que muestra buen juicio, prudencia y madurez en sus actos y decisiones. *Sensible: Que es capaz de emocionarse ante la belleza y los valores estéticos o ante sentimientos como el amor, la ternura o la compasión. *Tierno: Que demuestra fácilmente afecto y dulzura o que despierta estos sentimientos en las personas.